smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 7
Shortly after in the village, Brainy, now with a black eye, was talking to Papa Smurf. "I did remind them what you said, but Hefty smurfed me a smack on the smurf and they went to smurf the Grey Smurfs!..." he said. Just then, there were cheers coming from within the village. Clumsy ran over to them. "It's Hero and Hefty! They've given the Grey Smurfs a good smurfing!" he told them. Papa Smurf looked and seen Hero and Hefty being carried on the shoulders by their fellow Smurfs. "HIP HIP HURRAY!" they cheered. Papa Smurf walked over to them, as he looked furious. "You two disobeyed me!" he said. "Well... let's just say that...," Hefty stuttered. "Well, yes! We disobeyed. But we couldn't let those Smurfs go on smurfing from us all our belongings. They deserved a good lesson!" Hero said. "You can't punish them, Papa Smurf! They smurfed the village's honor!" Hawkeye said. "And also," Dempsey added. "Those Smurfs are hypocritical and selfish! They never smurf anything for others!" Just then, both Smurfette and Wonder came over wondering why there was so much commotion. "What is with all the noise?" Smurfette asked. "Both Hero and Hefty smurfed a beating on those Grey Smurfs!" Nikolai said. "Oh, Hero, why did you smurf that?" Wonder asked. "This will just smurf more violence." Hero went over to her. "This smurf had no choice, Wonder. They were smurfing for it when one of them tried to smurf you!" he said. Papa Smurf soon cleared his throat. "I'd told you, however, to not resmurf to violence with violence! Next time, don't you disobey again!" he said adamantly. "But... but...," Brainy stammered. "YAAY! Long live Hefty! Long live Hero! And long live Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs cheered. "I didn't think this could happen! It's nice to see them like before again!" Papa Smurf thought to himself. Just then he heard a voice calling for him. "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" It was the voice of Farmer Smurf. "What is it, Farmer?" Papa Smurf asked. "Papa Smurf! I have a message for you from the Grey Smurfs!" Farmer answered. "A message? Where is it?" Papa Smurf asked again. Farmer turned around and Papa Smurf seen an arrow was stuck in Farmer's clothing with a note dangling from it. "Here!" Farmer said, pointing to the arrow. Papa Smurf pulled out the arrow and opened the parchment. "What is it, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "An ultimatum! Two of your Smurfs cowardly smurfed six of ours while they were unarmed! Hand them over or else," he read. "I told you this would happen, Hero!" Wonder said. "Well, I never...! Who do those Grey Smurfs think they are?" Hero said. "Let them come smurf us, if they dare!" Hefty insisted defiantly. "I don't feel good at all about this turn of events! It may be time to stop everything!" Papa Smurf thought to himself. "We'll never hand over Hero and Hefty to them, will we, Papa Smurf?!" Smurfette asked. "Of course not, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said, until he saw another arrow strike the door of his lab, which read, "THEN IT'S WAR!" "Look!"'' Wonder shouted, as every Smurf looked and had seen that the Grey Smurfs were just beyond the border of the village, armed with spears and halberds.'' "Hawkeye, climb atop the tower and smurf me what you see!" Papa Smurf ordered. "Right away, Papa Smurf!" Hawkeye answered. Moments later, Hawkeye was at the top of the tower. "They're everywhere! They've surrounded the entire village!" he shouted. "Eh... we're smurfing a major problem here, Papa Smurf." "What is it?" Papa Smurf asked. "They're smurfing catapults! Many catapults!" Hawkeye answered. "Cata...," Papa Smurf thought until a massive boulder came and crashed into the tower. "Catapults!" he shouted. The tower collapsed and Hawkeye slowly emerged from the rubble, he was badly bruised. "Like I smurfed, catapults!" he said before collapsing. Just then there was a barrage of boulders. "Run for your smurfs!" Brainy shouted. "For smurf's sake! I absolutely must stop all this before...," Papa Smurf said, before a boulder destroyed the lab. "My laboratory! It's a disaster!" "CHAAARGE!" a Grey Smurf said as the they stormed into the village. "Attack! Smurf all this for me!" the Great Chief commanded. During the attack, Hero was desperately trying to find Wonder, but he couldn't find her anywhere until he spotted her surrounded by several Grey Smurfs. He tried to run to her aid, but he was kicked to the ground. He looked up and seen Grey Hero standing above him. "Time for the beating!" he said with an evil smirk. "This smurf will smurf your smurf!" Hero answered, before they dashed towards each other and dashed up into the sky. They both landed punches and kicks, sending out shockwaves which could be heard from miles around. Meanwhile, down in the village, Grey Wonder found her normal counterpart surrounded by several of her fellow Grey Smurfs, each with drool dropping from their mouths. She walked between them. "Such a weak Smurfette!" she sneered. Wonder tried to throw a punch, but Grey Wonder sidestepped and landed a heavy strike to the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. Wonder got back on her feet and managed to launch a surprise big bang attack on Grey Wonder, sending her flying through several houses, but just before a few more Grey Smurfs appeared and surrounded her. "These catapults aren't bad, eh? It's my latest invention," Grey Handy said to normal Handy. "Bah! I'm sure it must be smurfly heavy and cumbersome!" Handy answered. "Cumbersome? What do you think of this one, then?" Grey Handy said as he brought a miniature catapult, which flung a small stone, striking Handy in the nose. Brainy was being chased by his grey counterpart, who was wielding a hammer. "I'll tell Papa Smurf!" he said. "Me too!" Grey Brainy answered as he continuously swung the hammer back and forth. Hefty found himself with his back against the wall and easily outnumbered, "Heh heh heh! So, Mister Hefty, not so tough now?" Grey Hefty questioned in a mocking manner. Hefty gulped in fear. He wanted Hero to help him, but he looked up and seen Hero was already dealing with his own problems. Hero meanwhile managed to successfully land a heavy blow on Grey Hero's head, sending him crashing into the ground like a stone. "This... proves... nothing!" Grey Hero said with a groan. Grey Clumsy peered deeply into the gaping hole caused by Grey Hero's hard landing. "Are you okay down there?" he questioned. "Yeah, I'm fan-smurfing-tastic! Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream down here," Grey Hero replied sarcastically. "Oh really? Can I come down too?" Grey Clumsy asked, sounding eager. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots!" Grey Hero said. "I thought you said you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream?" Grey Clumsy asked again. "AHHH!!!" Grey Hero yelled angrily as he flew out from the hole and towards Hero, who was still in the air waiting for him. He just stared angrily at him. "What's wrong? This smurf thought you were going to smurf me a beating," Hero mocked. Grey Hero then dashed straight towards him and tried to land a flurry of punches, with each missing their target. Hero responded by delivering a powerful combination of punches and kicks dealing significant damage and ending with a powerful energy blast, sending Grey Hero crashing in to the ground. Grey Hero groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of the crater caused by his landing, his frustration growing even more. "This shouldn't be happening. I don't understand. I am the perfect being," Grey Hero said furiously. "Now he's sealed his fate, this place is history. I'll destroy everything... EVERYTHING! Do you hear me, Kakarot! You're finished." "I need to keep my focus," Hero thought to himself as he stared down at his grey counterpart. "Who smurfs what he's capable of." Grey Hero wiped the blood away from his mouth and his frustration grew even more than before. "Who does this fool think he's smurfing with? He's beneath me, I'll show him! I'll show them all! I'll reduce this place to ashes!" he said furiously, before letting out a loud scream, keeping Hero's attention on himself. "KAKAROT! Try against this next attack if you can, but know that if you do, your precious little village will be gone!" "BRING IT!" Hero demanded. As his grey counterpart flew back up to his level and began charging his energy, Hero had done the same. "KA...ME...!" Hero shouted as he began to charge his attack, his aura swirled all around him furiously. "HA...!" "It's hopeless! There's no way you can stop this attack!" Grey Hero shouted as he continued to charge his own attack. "ME...!" Hero continued to say as his attack's power increased. "Prepare to join your fellow Smurfs in oblivion... GALICK GUN!" Grey Hero shouted as he launched his attack with every ounce of energy he had. "HA...!" Hero screamed loudly as he launched his attack to counter the oncoming attack. Both attacks collided and both were trying to get the upper hand on the other in the beam struggle. "This is the end, Kakarot... you don't stand a chance," Grey Hero said slightly gaining the upper hand. "I've smurfed all my power in to this attack... now you will perish with the rest of your pathetic village." Back down in the village, Papa Smurf was searching the rubble of the lab. "I absolutely must resmurf that grimoire, or this could mean the end of the village," he said. He moved a piece of rubble and spotted a green spellbook. "There it is! Thank Smurfness, it's intact!" "May we ask the reason for your enthusiasm?" a voice questioned. He turned round and seen the Great Chief was standing with a few of his Grey Smurfs with him. "Bring me that thing!" he commanded. The Great Chief took the book from Papa Smurf's hand as two Grey Smurfs held his arms. "Let me go and return my grimoire to me!" Papa Smurf pleaded. The Great Chief then began reading the book. "A book of magic? Bah!" he said, as he placed the book in a pile with other books. "Books are only good for lighting fires! What's more, burn all of this for me!" he commanded. "NO! NOT MY BOOKS!" Papa Smurf shouted. "HERO! HELP!" Hero meanwhile was still in the beam struggle with his grey counterpart when he heard Papa Smurf's cry for help. This smurf has to smurf something... but what? he thought. He decided to go all out and unleash a great deal of energy in one go. "FULL POWER!!!" Hero screamed, before a huge surge of energy shot from him, down his energy beam, and increased the power of the initial attack significantly. The increase of power was enough to push Grey Hero's energy attack back towards him. Grey Hero tried everything he could to counteract it, but his attempts were in vain as he eventually consumed by the beam; sending him flying several miles. Hero took that moment to fly as fast as he could back down to the village to help Papa Smurf. As he approached Papa Smurf's laboratory, Grey Hero suddenly appeared and kicked him in the side of the head, launching him into a Smurf house, destroying it completely. "I gotta say, Kakarot," Grey Hero said. "You do smurf incredible power, you smurfed me off my guard right there." "Well done, Hero!" the Great Chief said. "Thanks! Great Chief!" Grey Hero said. At that moment, the Grey Smurfs burned all of Papa Smurf's books. "What'll we smurf now? It's all my fault!" Papa Smurf thought to himself as he watched his books slowly burn and turn to ash. "All the Smurfs have been captured, Great Chief!" Grey Hefty said. "Perfect! I imagine they smurfed no resistance!" the Great Chief inquired. "Yes! Uh... except from these two!" Grey Hefty said, as three Grey Smurfs had both Smurfette and Wonder tied up, but the ropes used on Wonder had negated her use of her abilities. "You pack of cowards! Let us out of this, or we'll smurf your ears!" they shouted together. "Hmm, okay! Let's go! We'll return to the village!" the Great Chief ordered. Grey Hero sniggered. "Great Chief, I have an idea of what to do with those Smurfettes," he said. "Smurf it to me later, Hero!" the Great Chief said. "Let's smurf back to our village." And so it is in silence, with hearts full of sadness and incomprehension, that the captive Smurfs are carried away. Smurf to Part 8 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles